Set Me Free
by KewlkatLove
Summary: Who is this? What is she doing here? WHAT is she? And how much damage can she cause this unsuspecting demon? You better watch out Ciel! It'll be hard to stay gloomy with this ball of happiness around!
1. Chapter 1

I groaned as I felt the full impact of whatever had just happened. My body felt like dead weight and my mind was completely clouded. I had no idea what had just happened. In fact, I couldn't even remember who I was. I heard a loud bang in my head as I tried to understand my surroundings and gave up. I felt something warm pressed into my side and felt my body rise.

I was in pain, that's all I was sure of. Everything else was blank... No, more like clouded. I realized that someone was carrying me. I peeked my eyes open, only to close them again because of the pain but not before I caught a glimpse of a tall man with shaggy black hair that was carrying me.

I tried my hardest to keep consciousness, but I soon felt the darkness seeping into my senses. And soon it overtook me...

I awoke in a room that was familiar, yet, I have never been here before. It had two beds and was pretty much solid white. It made me sick. But... why so? I then noticed... more like sensed... that eyes were watching me. I then looked to see a boy staring at me in wonder from across the room. Jeez, by the way he was looking at me you'd guess that the dead had come back to life!

The boy then seemed to realize that he had been there for a reason and pulled a rope hanging from the wall beside him. Why would he do that? What's the point?

It must have been a signal because, soon after, three others came rushing in. They all gathered to my side and I got a good look at them. Even though I was still lying down, I could clearly distinguish their faces and attire.

One was a man in his late 30's. He was wearing a white chef's coat, with goggles hanging around his neck. What a pointless place to put them. Anyway, he had dirty blonde hair and a bit of a shadow on his chin and neck with an unlit cigarette hanging loosely in his mouth. I had the temptation to flick it out, but I didn't.

The only woman out of the four looked to be about 20. She had red-violet hair and wore a bonnet. She also wore giant-lensed glasses that hid her eyes and she wore a maids' attire with lace up boots. She looked friendly and her giant smile made me grin slightly, it was so slight that they probably didn't even notice.

Speaking of grins, the boy who had been in the room when I first awoke had the biggest and goofiest smile I had ever seen. He had longish blonde hair with red clips holding the bangs back.

Honestly, if I didn't _know better_ I would have thought he was a girl. He wore a dirty-white shirt, orange-red plaid pants, and a hat hung from his neck and sitting on his back. What was with these guys? Do they really need accessories?

The last person in the room was an old man. He was about 70, give or take... And, honestly, he looked useless. And he stood there like an idiot laughing while holding a leaf-looking cup filled with a liquid, probably tea.

After I got a good look at them I realized that they were all talking to me all at once. I tried to stop them, but my voice didn't seem to work...

"Who are you? Where did u come from? What's your name?" asked the boy.

"Finni! The poor girl just woke up! Give her a minute to gather her thoughts" said the woman.

"Yeah. She's been out for about two weeks. Avoiding work and explaining herself" mumbled the man with the cigarette. I looked at him giving him a confused look only for him to look at me, shocked. Like he didn't think I would hear that.

"Mey-Rin. We shouldn't be in here without Sebastian." He whispered to the woman.

"I know that, Bard. But I couldn't just leave her here without making sure she's alright. Plus, Mr. Sebastian got the signal, too, so he will be down here shortly, yes he will."

The door opened again and in stepped two people. The others looked at it and split to the sides so that our two new guests could walk to the bed.

"Young Master, she's awake." whispered Mey-Rin.

There stood a little boy; he had big blue eyes with an eye patch covering his right eye. He remained silent and just stared at me. This life of mine was about to get interesting.

**Ok. I've decided that I officially hate Author notes. So you won't be seeing much of me after this.**

***Smiles and waves***

**I have a ton of this story done and I'm gonna add small bits every once and a while. **

**Review if you want some sooner! **

**Bye! ^.^**

**Ok. Im serious. REVIEW! It takes maybe a minute to type a sentence and send. Prove me wrong for all I care! Just Reevvviiieeewww!**


	2. Chapter 2

I felt that this kid was very important to my upcoming future. So I sat up, or at least I attempted to. When I sat up suddenly, my eyes locked with the butler's and my head started to spin. I grasped my head as the sickness passed over me and I saw something startling. I saw pictures, videos, diagrams... they all played out in front of me. I was the only one who could see it, though. They seemed to play on my eyes.

These pictures were all about 'Sebastian', the butler. I saw his name, so much... it made me sick... He wasn't human that much was obvious from the pictures. Suddenly a word appeared in my head "D-E-M-O-N".

I must have said it out loud because Sebastian looked at me, surprised, and I was certain that I hit the nail on the head. But the others hadn't heard me. Good, no need to get them involved with my crazy.

"Seems like you're not fully recovered yet… Mey-Rin, take her to the washroom and help her get cleaned up. Here are some clothes for afterwards." Ciel gestured for Sebastian to hand over the bundle of clothes he had been holding.

"By the way, I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive and this is the Phantomhive mansion. I want some explaining. But, later. You still need to rest. A doctor will be here in a couple of hours to check any other wounds and/or mental injuries."

'Wait a second, how did I know his name is Ciel?' I wondered to myself. 'Yep. I've finally cracked.'

After Ciel had gone, I heard something strange. I heard whispering. Strange enough it sounded like it was coming through the door.

'Her soul, I don't know. She might be human, but she might not be. I am unfamiliar with her kind… Whatever that may be. But I doubt she even knows what she is. She seemed totally lost and I have a feeling she may be suffering from what you call Amnesia'.

And I am almost certain that it was Sebastian. Don't ask me how I know. I just do.

Mey-Rin showed me to a bathroom and helped me get settled into a bath. I realized I still hadn't said anything, so I attempted to thank her, only to realize that I couldn't speak. I was too exhausted. I got out of the tub and looked in the mirror.

So this was my body. This is what I looked like. I looked Albino; long waist length white-silver hair, bright-unnatural blue-green eyes, and pale, full skin. I also looked a little too skinny; ribs showing and other, minor details that I don't want to explain.

I changed into the clothes that had been chosen for me; a normal fitting plain, black dress, slightly snug around the waist up, with a long flowing skirt. I walked out of the bathroom. Mey-Rin smiled as she saw me. "Wow. You're a pretty thing, yes you are." I gave a thankful smile and followed her to… where were we heading?

"The doctor that Young Master called has arrived and I'm taking you to the room they are waiting in." She stated as we walked down the long corridor to who-knows-where. Eventually we came to a door and Mey-Rin paused as she faced it. This is when I realized the beautiful designs everywhere. The doors looked hand-crafted and I almost gasped at the beauty. I stopped myself as Mey-Rin knocked on the door. KNOCK- one. KNOCK- two. KNOCK- three. I counted the knocks to calm my fast-beating heart.

"Come in" someone called.

Mey-Rin slowly and politely opened the door and gestured for me to go in. I went in, only for her to follow.

Time seemed to slow down as I felt a hard body slam into mine from behind. I lost my balance and started to fall to the floor, but, something caught me right before I met the ground. And I was pulled into a soft, yet firm, body. There was an arm wrapped around me, but I couldn't see who it belonged to because now my hair was knocked into my face. Slowly the arm released me, only to go to my hair and gently parted it perfectly out of my face and behind my ears.

"Mey-Rin, Do be careful." My savior requested. And I somehow knew it was in vain, she just seemed clumsy by nature.

"Sebastian, quit playing around and bring her here." demanded Ciel.

"Yes, Young Master" Sebastian replied as he guided me to the group of chairs. There sat Ciel and a beautiful woman who was dressed in all red.

After everyone had left, except for me and the doctor, she started to talk. And, man! I wish she would just shut up! She introduced herself as Angelina Durless but goes by Madame Red; she talked about the body, telling me that there was nothing wrong with mine, and all that. But, then she started a topic that interested me.

"You know how Ceil is very young, yet, he is a Lord? Well, it's because a couple of years ago, on his birthday there was a terrible fire. The fire killed both of his parents, my sister and her husband, and Ciel went missing." A sad look came across her face as she continued. "I thought I had no one left. With my husband and child dead, and now my dear sister and her family…" A tear slid down her face. I reached out my hand and grabbed her hand gently. She looked at my hand, surprised, then looked at my face and smiled. "You know, you're really good at the comforting thing." I simply smiled. "Well, anyway, Ciel showed up a couple of months later with this replica mansion and that mysterious butler, and he inherited the title." 'Mysterious is right, sister.' I thought to myself. "I am so grateful… So grateful…" A distant look came into her eyes. Then, realizing that I was still there, she got back to the business of checking my wounds.

**I take it** **back. Author Notes are so kool! *Laughs like a maiac***

***Sebastian and Kitt walk up and both smack me upside the back of my head.***

**Kitt: Make up your mind!**

**Sebastian: Please restrain youself.**

***Ignores them as I smile and wave at the audience***

**Tootles!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, other than a case of Dissociative Amnesia and a little malnutrition, she is completely alright. While we were searching for injuries we found a locket, and that locket has a name carved into it. _Catherine. _But the last name is scratched and unreadable. And on the inside it has a picture of her and a cat, probably a family pet, and it says '_to one of the only two Kitties' in my life, enjoy it Kitt!" _which basically states that she goes by the nickname Kitt. I advise you to call her that until her memory returns. It may help speed up the process."

"Wait, what?! You lost me…" I said, finally able to speak.

"The silent mouse speaks!" Madame Red joked.

"Well, figuring we have no idea where you came from, you shall be staying here, in the Phantomhive Mansion. You can help out with the chores, whatever…" declared Ciel. He has such a cute face, yet, a commanding voice, cool kid.

"It's not like you don't have any extra space…" snickered Madame Red. Ciel glared at her. Well, he attempted to at least, because nobody could take that cute face seriously. Well, I can't. I don't know about anybody else.

Sebastian smirked at Ciel and Madame Red. "If you would follow me Ms. Catherine-"Madame Red interrupted "Kitt, remember?" He continued "I will show you to the room you will be staying in." He opened the door and held it open for me to walk out of. As I walked by, I realized how tall he was in comparison to me and Ciel. I stood at about 5 feet 4 inches and Ciel looked to be at 5 feet, yet, Sebastian probably stood at a height of 6 feet 8 inches. It was quite intimidating.

As we walked down the corridor I wondered just how was I going to find my way. For now, I had Sebastian guiding me, but what would I do when I was alone? I started to make a map inside my head. I thought about the way Mey-Rin had brought me and I made a pretty darn good map, inside my head… whatever.

I noticed Sebastian was quite ahead of me and cursed myself for getting careless. I ran up to him, and I arrived at his side WAY too quickly. I looked behind me to see I had run too fast, faster than any human should be able to. Ok, it's just another thing to add to my list of crazy, I'll think about it later.

I looked up at the door we had stopped at. Normal door. For once. He knocked on it. Wait, what? Why would he knock on the door is there someone in there? Isn't it supposed to be MY room?

The door opened to reveal a pajama clad Mey-Rin. Ooohhhh… That makes sense. I'll be sharing a room with Mey-Rin.

"Yes, Mr. Sebastian?" She asked her voice wavering and- WAS THAT BLOOD COMING OUT OF HER NOSE?! Wow. Perverted woman. Will I really be sharing a room with her? God, help me.

While I had been mentally praying, I caught the words "Goodnight, ladies." And Sebastian was gone. Mey-Rin held the door open to let me in and I stepped in.

As soon as I stepped in, Mey-Rin pulled me to her dresser and handed me a nightgown. "You can borrow one of my nightgowns tonight and we will ask Young Master if we can get you your own clothes tomorrow. Go change and then go to sleep, trust me you will need the sleep, yes you will. Goodnight."

I changed quickly, then sat on my bed and glanced around the dimly lit room. Two beds, two nightstands with mirrors, and one bathroom… This was a nice room. 'Thank you Ciel.' And I fell asleep.

Turns out I can only sleep for about 5 or 6 hours. I woke up before Mey-Rin and sat awake on the bed for a while. I honestly didn't care that I didn't get enough sleep. I worked on clearing the fog in my head. I got nothing except a big head ache.

I lay back down and listened to Mey-Rin's deep breathing. The headache cleared and I was completely relaxed. Don't get me wrong though, I still wouldn't fall asleep.

As I lay there, thinking about absolutely nothing, I heard the floorboards creak out in the hallway. I listened closely and heard the sound of almost silent movements, _almost._ I listened as they "silently" laid something at the door.

I crept over to the door, grabbed the handle, and, without waking Mey-Rin, I slowly opened the door. At first just a peek, but after me and the "visitor" made eye contact I opened it a more generously.

I was simply following my master's orders of dropping off some clothes for her in the morning. I had decided it was best to leave them at the door so I wouldn't disturb the ladies.

I silently walked up to the door and put the clothes down. And when I say "silently", I _mean_ silent! The fact of me being a Demon should explain everything. _We_ reside in the darkness. Silence is our greatest weapon. So, how is it that she knew I was here?

Well, the door opened too quickly, she appeared too quickly, and she _slightly startled_ me. But the look on her face was _cute_. She looked so little in that big nightgown that Mey-Rin probably let her borrow, and it reminded me of a little kitten.

"Oh. I didn't realize you were awake. Young Master told me to bring this clothing to you." Sebastian stated, handing over a bundle of clothing.

"Hey, Sebastian? Why does Ciel have all these girl clothes?" I asked, seriously curious and preparing for the worst.

"They are Lady Elizabeth's old clothes that she leaves over here. These are also some of the older ones so they are smaller and we haven't gotten around to throwing them out. These are also the most 'calm' ones so they don't have too much frill." He answered, barely, if not at all, giving the answer a second thought.

I sighed, relieved that this house's Lord was sane. Sebastian looked at me curiously and gave a little grin as if he had read my thoughts.

"Well, goodnight then." Sebastian stated as he started to walk away.

"Um, Sebastian, it's morning…" I corrected.

He stopped suddenly, and turned around to see if I was serious, I nodded. He pulled out his pocket watch, looked at it, turned around quickly, and walked away as fast as he could.

Am I embarrassed? No I can't be. This is nothing to be ashamed of. After all, I don't need sleep, I'm a Demon. Then why do I feel so…mistaken?

I burst out giggling fit after the door was closed and I was certain he was long gone. That was funny, his reaction, and the look on his face… Haha!

I guess you could say he is handsome but his personality… He's too much of a perfectionist to fall in love with. Forgive my language, but only a shallow bitch would fall in _love _with him. And I won't fall for him, [1] the reason above and [2] what I saw earlier, you know, "D-E-M-O-N".

The bedside alarm that Mey-Rin had set went off and I lunged for my bed. Mey-Rin can't know that Sebastian was here, who knows how wrong her mind can get?

But how would I explain where I got my clothes from? I just won't say anything and maybe she won't ask. She cut the alarm off and rolled over to look at me. I dropped the clothes so she wouldn't see them or ask about them.

"Ah? You're awake already? How long have you been awake? Did you not sleep well?" She asked as she started to get up.

"Well, according to Bard, I've been 'asleep' for two weeks now. So all that sleep, my body doesn't think it needs anymore." I said giving her a toothy grin.

She gave a little laugh and said "Well, you're feeling better!"

"You better believe it!" I whooped.

We collapsed on my bed in a fit of laughter.

"Aren't we supposed to be getting ready?" I asked.

Mey-Rin jumped up, shocked that she had forgotten. Then she ran around the room rushing to different areas and soon I lost count of how many times she had changed spots.

I got up, grabbed the bundle of clothes, and untangled them. The shirt was white, snug, and honestly felt good. The skirt was black long and felt feathery and light- wait a second, skirt? No. This was more comfortable. Pants! Oh, God, thank you! The pants looked like a skirt because the pant legs were so loose and flowing.

Well, we finished getting ready, but not before Mey-Rin insisted that I put my hair up. She grabbed a hair tie, sat me on the bed, and started to work her way through it with a brush. Once she was finished she dragged me to a mirror. I looked at it, and what I saw was not the same girl from yesterday. My clothes were very flattering and my hair tied the whole outfit together. I didn't realize that my hair was so thick, and it looked really good in a ponytail.

"Alright, that's enough with the mirror, modesty is one of the seven deadly sins, yes it is." Mey-Rin pushed me to the door. And, for some reason, that last statement struck a nerve. But I brushed it off as we started for… Dang it! I don't know where we are going, _again_.

**Ok. Don't get used to this 'everyday update' I am only doing this because I have bunch of this story done. I'm also feeling generous. **

**Kitt (snickering): You? Generous?**

**Sebastian: *Sighs* You're hopeless.**

**Tootles! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived at the kitchen a couple of minutes later. Bard, Finni, and Tanaka were already there.  
Yes, I figured out his name is Tanaka. Still not sure how, but yes, I figured it out. If only I could do that to myself… What? You think I haven't tried already? Well, I did, and it didn't work.

Well, there was Bard, wearing the chef's attire, asleep, half standing and halfway lying on the counter, and a bunch of cooking supplies lying around him.

Mey-Rin walked up to him and poked him. "Hey, Bard. Wake up, time for breakfast."

He stood up quickly and started to talk. Although, I have no idea what he said because his words were so badly slurred. And then he simply fell down. I peered over the counter to see him on the floor groaning and clutching his head.

"A hangover, huh? Serves you right you drunk." My eyes opened wider as I realized that _I _was the one who said that. I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth and Mey-Rin and Finni burst out laughing. Bard, who hadn't heard me, started groaning at the loud noises and, Tanaka, well, he chuckled lightly. He seems to do that a lot. And I stood there like an idiot wondering why that was so funny.

That, of course, was the scene that Sebastian first saw when he walked into the kitchen. He saw Bard on the ground and seemed to understand the situation suddenly, except for why Mey-Rin and Finni were laughing of course, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"Finni, remove Bard from the room, please. Mey-Rin, help him. Kitt, come here, I'm going to show you how to cook a quick breakfast for everyone in case this happens _again._" And, by the way he said it, this seems to happen often and he probably ends up cooking breakfast for them every time. It just seems that those three- four aren't capable of very much.

Turns out, cooking breakfast is easy. Sebastian showed me how, and I did it. Easy. Well, for me it is anyway…

After breakfast, I was told that I would be helping everyone out a lot, but I was going to be called a maid just because.

First, Finni showed me the garden. After all, he was the gardener. It was truly a sight to see. The long passages of grass, the tall, superior trees, and the small garden shed, the rose bushes, the tulip patches, the small stone courtyard, and the rolling hills stretched across a large piece of land. The clear air, the bright sun, the fluffy clouds, and the birds' songs seemed to lift some of the fog in my head and cleared out the headaches that had been restricting me before. I never wanted to leave.

"It's so beautiful, Finni." I sighed.

"I know. I'm so grateful to the young master for this life I have now. I get to see this garden every day." He replied looking distant.

"You know, Finni, I think I might actually understand you now." I said, not once removing my eyes from the scenery.

He sighed. "Yeah. You know the me now."

Wait, what? I looked at Finni, getting ready to ask him what he meant, but I stopped mid-breath.

I looked at Finni's expression closely. He had the most content look on his face that I could imagine and I realized this was the perfect life for him. But there was sadness in his eyes, not because of his life now, but because of his life then. I understood what his last statement meant at that moment, but I also wanted to know what his past was like-

Suddenly a searing pain entered my brain. I was blinded and I collapsed onto the ground. I heard someone screaming and realized it was me. I briefly caught a glance of Finni and his expression told me he didn't know what to do. He gingerly but quickly picked me up, but that when I saw it. It was the images again; they played on my eyes again. This time it was Finni's turn. I saw it all. From the abduction, to the experiments, to the final injection, then a shadow, Sebastian, a hand, the Phantomhive estate, Ciel, the garden, the others, and then me. The pain stopped, and my body went limp. And that was it. Darkness came once again. But at least I now knew the real Finni…

"Stop it!" I screamed. The darkness was never-ending. The voices. Please make the voices go away.

"Outcast"

"Delinquent"

"Brat"

"Bitch"

"Trash"

The names don't bother me it's what the voices of the name-callers are saying.

"Who do you think you are?"

"You don't belong here!"

"What makes you so special?"

"Why would he choose _that Thing_?"

"I heard that she was born into it."

"You're a liar. That's a lie."

"Mommy, Why are her wings black?"

"Don't look, honey. She will infect you."

I don't understand. What's going on? Please! Can't anyone hear me!? Listen to me! Somebody! Anybody! Help me…

"Oh. It seems like her memories are trying to come back, but too fast and trying to force everything else out of her head. She needs to relax a little more, lose the tension, and not push herself to remember them." Instructed a familiar doctor's voice. I was guided back to consciousness by it and, when I saw the doctor, I smiled. She smiled back at me and stated "You heard what I said, relax. Ok?"

I nodded my head in agreement. The terror left over from my dream still not allowing me to speak.

"Ok. Well I'm going to go continue my business with Ciel, then." She stood up gave a parting wave to me and walked out, leaving me in the room by myself. I crawled out of the bed and walked to the door and opened it. There stood all the servants, except for Sebastian. I was flattered that they all were worried about me. Even Bard, who looked like he was still a bit ill, but not enough to prevent him from work.

"You alright?" one of them asked.

"Yeah. Just my memories trying to shove their way back into my head. I'm not allowed to think of my past anymore." I answered, even though, in my head, some different thoughts were coursing through. 'More like I can't think of your past or anybody else's for that matter'. But there is no way I was going to say that.

We walked around and everyone showed and explained everything to me.

The first stop was the main kitchen where I was shown where everything was and what to be careful of. They pointed to a door in the back of the main kitchen. "That is Sebastian's private kitchen. We are not allowed in there." They all said monotonously. Sebastian must have really drilled that into their heads.

Then everyone returned back to work, except for Mey-Rin who decided she was going to show me the rest of the house.

Before I could see the rest of the house, however, there was an explosion that shook the floor. Mey-Rin took off running towards the kitchen. "Stay there, I will be right back!" she yelled, stumbling over the edge of the carpet.

I glanced around at the room I was in. There were designs everywhere, nice carpets, multiple doors leading out of it, two tall windows, some chairs, a table, and a piano. I sat down on the piano bench, not wanting to mess up the chairs' cushion, and suddenly I felt drawn to it. The cover had been left open, and I turned around to face it. I could tell something was up. I lifted my hands, and held them above the keys. Suddenly, a spark connected my fingers to different keys and I played the key with the thickest spark. I then did the next and so on. I played faster and faster until my fingers were a blur. "Too fast again." I muttered, noticing how my movements weren't at normal speed anymore.

About a minute later I noticed that there was someone watching me. I stopped playing, removed my hands from the keys, stood up, and slowly turned my head to the bystander. It was a little girl, ok, she was my size but younger. She wore a really frilly dress and had two blonde, curly pigtails. Her bright green eyes were filled with curiosity and awe, as she ran up to me.

"You're so cute! That was such a beautiful piece! You looked so happy playing the piano! I wish I could do that! I love your outfit! Wait. That's my old outfit! I'm glad it could be of use. So are you the new maid that Madame Red told me about? Your name is… Kitt! You're just as pretty as she told me!" She talked fast, but, lucky for me, I listened carefully.

"So you must be Lady Elizabeth. You're not how I imagined you. You're cuter!" I squealed.

She smiled and slightly blushed. "Thank you! Nobody ever calls me cute like that! Oh. And, call me Lizzy." She said, flustered.

"So what's the occasion for your visit?" I asked, seriously curious.

"You see Ciel is my fiancé. And I'm here to visit him!" she stated all chipper-like. But I noticed how her movements said she was hiding something.

"Do your parents know you're here?" I asked defiantly. She looked at me guiltily and I knew I was right. She turned around and took off running while yelling Ciel's name.

I sighed, staying where I was because who knows where she was going and I didn't want to become anymore lost.

A while later Mey-Rin came back covered in a black dust. She told me that she was going to the room to change clothes and that all the servants were to meet in the front hall in a couple of minutes.

I started for the front hall, since, it was one of the few rooms that I knew the location of. When I got there… Umm. Let me describe.

Finni and Bard were wearing cute, but still ridiculous, outfits. Tanaka, the same. There was another man there in a butlers' attire but he was also wearing some _cute_ accessories. Madame Red was sitting on a chair off to the side. Ciel had Lizzy hanging from his neck. And Sebastian… Well, he looked totally ridiculous in that pink bonnet.

I slapped a hand over my mouth before I could burst out laughing, but I couldn't help the small noises that leaked out.

Mey-Rin walked in the door behind Finni and Bard and burst out in a fit of chuckles. Bard glared at her and scanned the room. Then he stopped, whispered to the other two, pointed at Sebastian, and they all burst out laughing not even trying to smother it. Sebastian turned around and hit them all upside the head. That only made this whole situation even funnier and I fell down from so much laughter.

All the servants turned their head to look at the ruckus I was making and I saw Sebastian and Bard coming at me even before they started moving. I jumped up and moved behind Mey-Rin, continuing with my laughter while the two men lunged at the now empty spot. Bard looked confused and Sebastian was… Wait, where was Sebastian? I peeked over Mey-Rin's shoulder. He wasn't anywhere in the room. I suddenly realized there was a source of warmth behind me and quickly understood how much trouble I was in. I tried to run away, only to feel an arm wrap around my waist and hoist me over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I struggled but it didn't work. I was stuck.

Sebastian had dragged me out of the room and now was carrying me on his shoulder to who-knows-where. A couple of minutes later, I was sat down on the kitchen counter. One of his hands each on my shoulders pinning me to the counter. Ok, I was now officially scared. Maybe mentally I was scared but my body took over and pushed him off me roughly and for some reason my heart wasn't beating fast. Next thing I knew my mouth was open and I said rudely "What do you want? And did you have carry me hear? You could have just asked me to follow you. And why am I on the counter!? I'm not a meal." I started to climb off when suddenly his hand snapped out pinning my leg to the table. And the look on his face was emotionless. Well, almost. He had a very slight blush on his face, very slight. "Awwww. We blushin' now?" I mocked. Man! I need to shut up. He's a _Demon_ for goodness sakes! But I noticed his face stiffen and then his eyes softened slightly as he said, with such a gentle yet commanding and persistent tone, "I need your help." I paled, shocked. He, a Demon, one that never pays any attention to me and just rudely _carried_ me here, was asking for_ my_ help?

"With what?" I asked cautiously.

He stood up, composed himself, smiled, and answered my question.

"Lady Elizabeth wants to have a ball tonight. I am certain Young Master doesn't know how to dance. Snacks are going to be needed. Music is going to be needed. Cleaning is absolutely necessary. And the other servants are completely useless, and are probably going to make a mess of things. Also clothing, Lady Elizabeth can do that but she is going to need help."

"Ok. I'll help in return you are going to answer three of my questions truthfully and easy to understand. Deal?" I bargained.

"Only three, and deal." He agreed. And we sealed the deal with a handshake.

When I tried to pull my hand away from Sebastian, he pulled me towards his private kitchen. Once we were in, I asked "Why do you have your own _private_ kitchen?"

"Is that one of your questions?" He asked, grinning.

"No!" I quickly snapped. "I want all my questions to benefit me. But, I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." He said in a playful way, yet, with a tint of serious hostility. He pulled out some baking supplies.

"Hmp!" I pouted. I took a cautious step away from him, grabbed some mixing bowls from one counter, and transferred them to the one he was working on.

He sighed as he mixed some ingredients together. "Haven't you noticed yet that those three are destructive? Finni's extreme strength tears trees right out of the ground, Mey-Rin is a clumsy ditz, and Bard likes to cook with bombs and flame throwers."

"Yeah. I guess I got a hint of all that." I said, smiling, as I washed a bowl he had just finished using.

As I worked I noticed that we were actually having an entertaining conversation. And I don't mean entertaining as funny, but entertaining as interesting. Kitt is definitely the most interesting _person_ I have ever met. I don't know what she is. I don't want to ask. And when I'm around her I'm not as good at things that I normally do perfectly. In fact, I seem to get flustered around her and I can't do much right, something always goes wrong, but that's not her doing or her fault, it's mine.

For once, God, Help me.

"I also have to train that suicidal butler as a favor that Ciel owes Madame Red." Sebastian stated.

"Really? Oh yeah. I saw him, Lizzy dressed him up too. What's his name?"

"Grell Sutcliff."

"What a weird name…"

Sebastian looked at her. Her voice and expression had changed. This made him realize how human she actually was. Her expressions changed unconsciously and uncontrolled, and they gave away what she was thinking. But, if she wasn't human, just what was she?

**There you go! Longest Chappie yet!**

**Kitt(Mumbling): Suck up.**

**Sebastian: She just wants some reviews. Is that so wrong?**

**Me: Shut it you two!**

***Kitt and Sebastian stare at me***

**Me: What? Annyways, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me(Whining): Do I have to?**

**Kitt: Yes.**

**Sebastian: You're almost there. You already have the Author's Note at the top.**

**Me(Sighing): Fine. Disclaimer: I don't own BLack Butler in any shape, form, color, or universe. If I did, why the heck would I be writhing this!? I would be making more stuff and definately a third season, (Spoiler* Sort of... Eh, not really) I wouldn't have made Ciel leave the mansion, and I'd have Kitt's big mouth in it.**

**Kitt: Hey!**

**Me: Hi! Enjoy the story!**

- 

Well, it was finished; Ciel's snack for later, the food for the ball, we checked that Madame Red would help Lizzy with the clothes, and I was headed towards the cleaning closet to grab the broom and mop so that we could clean the Main Hall.

I opened the door grabbed the things I needed and was getting ready to leave when something caught my eye. I picked up a small nicely wrapped box and looked at the card that was attached.

_Kitt  
I know what and who you are. And I know you don't. Don't worry. I'm on your side. Don't show this to anybody, especially that Demon friend of yours. I may like you, but I hate him. And I also love Ciel, after all, he is my son. I am dead, yes. Well, something terrible is about to happen to his ring. I traded it out with a fake, that ring will shatter and I want you to give the real one to him after that happens. I trust you. And I have faith that you will make the right decision when the time comes. I'm sorry I can't tell you any details. Just stick with Ciel and support him.  
Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive_

I reread the letter twice, and then I looked at the package. I shoved the letter and package into my pocket. And headed back to the Main Hall where Sebastian was waiting for me.

We swept and mopped the floors, dusted, and hung the decorations Lizzy had planned and given to us ahead of time. After we finish cleaning, we have to make music preparations and teach Ciel how to dance and maybe me too.

We went to Ciel's office, bringing him his afternoon tea and snack. I followed Sebastian because I had nothing better to do. Then, Sebastian casually asked Ciel if he knew how to dance, after making such a fuss about it earlier. He sent a warning glance at me, telling me to keep my mouth shut. Ciel didn't reply, instead he simply held the paper he was looking at in front of his face and turned the chair around.

Sebastian reached across the desk, turned Ciel back around, and pulled the paper away from his face. "What do you want?" Ciel asked bitterly.

"You can't dance. Well, no wonder you are such a wallflower at social gatherings." Sebastian mused.

Uh oh. I knew where this was going. I got to get out of here before- "Ah!" Sebastian grabbed my hand and yanked me over towards him. I'm too late.

"I'll demonstrate using Kitt, then me and you, then you and Kitt, and finally you and Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian stated rather darkly. I really want to go back to bed.

"123-123-123-123…" Sebastian counted as we danced. I was doing considerably well. I wasn't stepping on his feet or tripping over my own. Then Sebastian twirled me, that's when it went downhill. I guess he misjudged my height or something because I suddenly ended up on the ground with my hair all over my face and completely exhausted.

Ciel looked at his butler, confused. Sebastian never messes up this badly, what's up with him?

Sebastian offered Kitt a hand, but she didn't take it. Instead, she collapsed onto the ground farther spreading her arms and legs out.

"I'm never gonna dance again, because the world won't stop spinning." She giggled.

Sebastian and Ciel grinned. And at that moment Lizzy burst in.

"Ciel! I have a request for tonight's ball!" She declared. But then, noticing that Kitt was lying on the ground, she asked "What happened to-"She started but Ciel interrupted her.

"Don't ask. Well, what was your request?"

"I request that Kitt play the piano as the music. No professionals, just Kitt and the piano all night… Well, maybe some of Sebastian's violin…" Lizzy pondered.

Ciel looked at Kitt, surprised that she could play the piano and curious as to how Lizzy knew that she could play. And burst out laughing when he realized Kitt was gone, that sneaky little traitor. Sebastian didn't even realize that she snuck out on him. He was going to have to get her back, but not now, later. Man, this was going to be fun.

'I'm sorry Ciel. But, I can't go through another dance session with him, he nearly killed me during that last one'. I hope Ciel can find it in his heart to forgive me.

I wandered through the corridors 'till I found a familiar room or face. Turns out I found the kitchen first. I popped my head in, only to quickly retract it because of an explosion.

After I was sure that it was over I burst into the kitchen entirely, holding a bucket of cleaning supplies and a broom and mop, plus a hammer and nails. These things were so _conveniently _outside the door.

Bard, his hair and clothes suffering from the explosion, smiled and gave me a thumbs-up. And we started to clean.

"You know I wasn't always a cook." He said absentmindedly. 'Yeah, I was pretty certain of that' I thought bitterly.

Instead I replied "Yeah?"

"Yep. I used to have minutes to cook a meal for a whole army, literally."

'Uh oh. I was wondering about his past.' I quickly closed my eyes as the pain came full force. This time, however, I managed not to scream. I did collapse, but instead of falling all at once, I slowly lowered myself to my knees and clutched my head.

I saw it all again. But, of course, it was Bard's past. I saw a young man climb onto a plane, pick up a gun, kill a man, cook a meal with a flame thrower, a man beside him get shot and another and another until he was the only one left, and a shadow appeared. I saw Sebastian, a hand outstretched, Ciel, the mansion, the others, the explosions in the kitchen, and me.

It was over. However, this time I didn't lose consciousness. Instead, I slowly opened my eyes and very slowly stood up. I was getting better at this. I saw Bard looking at me concern covering his face. "You ok?" He asked, genuinely worried.

"Yeah. Just another memory attack." I answered.

He grinned "You're a tough one, huh? That one out in the garden had you screaming, and you lost consciousness."

"I toughened up! And I'm not going down without a fight!" I yelled, pumping a fist.

He stuck out a hand and gave me a playful pat on the head. "You're also a bit psycho." he joked, and we both burst out laughing.

After we finished cleaning, I received the music sheets of the songs I was supposed to play and I was directed towards the piano to practice. As I practiced I noticed that if I studied to music sheets, the sparks kind of formed on their own. I also realized that they wanted me to sing, too. Huh. I hope I _can_ sing.

I walked back to my room, confident that I had perfected the songs. And, when I walked in, there was Lizzy.

"I already put the others in their costume! And I gave Sebastian, Ciel's outfit! Sebastian only needs that cute pink bonnet and he's finished! It's your turn, now!" And she whipped out the _cutest (?)_ dress I had ever seen.

The dress was snug but you couldn't notice because it was covered in white fluff. It was sort of like a fuzzy boa. But the whole dress was covered in it. The whole thing was white and she gave me some white flat shoes, and some ears that matched the dress perfectly. I looked in the mirror, I was beautiful, cute, and tiny all mixed together. Everything on me was white except for my eyes, and they _REALLY _stood out. You could tell more than ever that they weren't natural.

"You look so cute! Exactly like a cat! Perfect!" She exclaimed.

"Lizzy, I totally agree with you."

"It goes perfectly with your name don't you agree, _Kitten_?" She purred. I shivered. "Let's go! Everyone is waiting!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the Main Hall.

I looked at her dress, realizing she was already ready. It was red and had a lot of _Poof._ I could already tell this was going to be a long night.

Again, Lizzy had the craziest taste in clothes. She had chosen a pink sailor-looking outfit for Bard, a maids' uniform for Finni, she had Mey-Rin covered in bows, and Grell in a blue dress that was absolutely ridiculous.

Lizzy had already gone in and was adjusting some decorations on the staircase. I walked in, and all heads turned towards me, I suddenly felt self-conscious and crossed one arm across my body to grab the other elbow. I was certain that I had a little blush and I hated it.

Bard whistled.

"Wow. Kitt, you're adorable, yes you are!" Mey-Rin cried.

"You look just like a kitten. You're so small, it suits you perfectly!" Finni exclaimed, innocently.

I felt even more embarrassed at that moment. I went over to the piano and practically hid behind it.

A couple of moments later, Sebastian and Ciel entered the room at the top of the staircase. Everyone looked up at them. Let me just say that Ciel looked cute and cool at the same time, and Sebastian was _not_ wearing his pink bonnet.

"Ciel!" Lizzy squealed. "You look absolutely adorable! Did you see everyone else's costumes?"

Ciel looked around. "It looks like you took over."

"Hey. Where did Kitt go?" Lizzy pouted.

All the servants pointed to me over behind the piano. Traitors.

"Oh. There you are! Come on out!" Lizzy exclaimed.

I reluctantly came out from behind the piano and I avoided looking at the new arrivals. I was certain that I was blushing again. I hated every uncomfortable moment of it. But, when I looked up, I noticed that Ciel was flustered as well, and Sebastian was… he was blushing! Thankfully it was very slight and I seemed to be the only one who noticed.

"Ciel! This is not the ring I got you! Take it off now and go get the other one!" Lizzy demanded, distracting everyone as I went back behind the piano.

"No. It's fine." Ciel countered. This was about to get ugly.

"But that ring is not cute at all." Lizzy cried. This distracted Ciel enough for her take the ring.

"Ahaha ! I got it! Now go get the one I got you! Anyway this one is too big! Mine will fit perfectly!" Lizzy chided.

Ciel's face grew angry and he demanded "Elizabeth! Give that back, _NOW!_"

Lizzy's face changed from playful to scared to angry as she screamed "What did I do? Why are you so angry? I hate this ring!" And she threw the ring down, hard. It shattered at first contact with the floor.

Ciel's face grew into a dangerous look. I suddenly knew where this was going, and I dove from behind the piano to in front of Lizzy where Ciel's hand was already descending.

SMACK!

I fell to the floor at the hard impact. I had a pinkish mark on my face as I glared at Ciel for losing his temper. Cold shock poured onto his face as he realized what he had done, what he was about to do. Sebastian stepped up. "I deeply apologize Lady Elizabeth, but that ring was a family heirloom that has belonged to the Phantomhives for generations and Young Master has grown deeply attached to it."

Lizzy's face grew shocked "It was that important… And I destroyed it? I'm so sorry- CIEL!" She cried in vain as he threw the shattered ring out the window. Everyone's face grew shocked, even Sebastian. But, once he said "I don't need it. Even without that ring I am Lord Phantomhive and that will never change." everyone smiled except for Sebastian, his eyes widened in surprise. I sadly smiled at Ciel, knowing how much that ring meant- _means_ to him.

After a couple of agonizingly awkward seconds I walked over to the piano and started to play the first song. Everyone looked at me and then at Sebastian as he stood at the top of the stairs and played the violin.

"Bloody 'ell." muttered Bard. And Finni's eyes lit up. Me-Rin smiled "They play in perfect harmony, yes the do."

Suddenly Grell jumped up to the front of the room and started to sing. 'I will not let those two get all the glory' he thought bitterly.

'Good. I won't be singing tonight.' Kitt praised Grell mentally.

Ciel and Lizzy danced.

After four songs, my fingers stated to jam and I had to stop. Sebastian snuck his way over to me.

"Sebastian." I whispered. "I can't play anymore. My fingers have given out."

"Go run them under some water. I'll cover for you." He replied quietly.

I stood up, walked to door, turned around and mouthed a quiet 'thank you'. He nodded and I left.

My fingers are sore, but that's not the real reason I wanted to leave. I probably could have played one or two more songs but I had to deliver the ring before I lost my chance. I walked up to Ciel's room and put the box on his bed then I headed to the washroom.

I went back to the main hall with my fingers wrapped up in cloth. Once I got in there, I stood in the shadows and nobody noticed me. I was glad, for once I didn't have to worry about someone doing anything to me.

The night ended rather quickly after that. Bard got too drunk to stand, Finni dragged him to their room, Tanaka went with them, Grell took Lizzy home after she fell asleep, Sebastian took Ciel to his room, and Mey-Rin and I retired to our room.

I hope Ciel found his ring alright…


	6. Chapter 6

I slept the whole night that time, and I arose to the warm sun peeping through the window. Mey-Rin was still lying in bed but was awake.

"Poor Bard, he's going to have another hangover today, yes he will." We got up and got dressed.

It just so happens I lost Mey-Rin and ended up wandering to Mansion. I heard Sebastian and Ciel talking and I walked into the parlor.

"'Morning." I said lazily. "Can one of you help me? I got lost again."

Sebastian replied absentmindedly "Just wait a moment and I'll take you back to the kitchen. Right after I finish up here."

I sat down on the bench beside the door. "So Ciel, what has you so fascinated in that newspaper?"

"Well, there is no point in keeping it a secret. The Queen gave me a case. I'm looking up Jack the Ripper and I'm supposed to stop him." He answered.

"I just want to throw this in there, but I've been completely out for two weeks and I can't remember the past. So, with that being said, what in the world are you talking about?"

"Jack the Ripper is a name for the serial killer who has been killing prostitutes throughout the city of London."

"Thank you. Now spill some more details. I'm interested."

Ciel ignored me as he continued, "The crime scenes are bloody and the bodies are cut with unidentified blade."

"Ok. So basically you're starting with nothing."

"Yeah. I'm going to London this afternoon with Sebastian to investigate."

"Awww man! I'm going to be left here with those four… Unless… Ciel, please!?" I begged.

He looked at me, thinking. "I don't see why not. However, you better not get into too much trouble and try to keep your mouth shut. Sebastian I want you to keep an eye on her and she will be your responsibility. Understood?"

"Oh yeah!" I cheered, while Sebastian replied with a composed "Yes, Young Master."

I was in such a good mood as we headed towards the kitchen, that I forgot that Sebastian was there.

"Oh, Sebastian, I hope I won't be too much of a bother."

"I'm not worried about you. I am, however, worried about the condition the mansion will be in when we return."

I laughed. "I think it'll survive. They can't be _that_ destructive… Can they?"

"You never know." He mumbled.

"It's ok. You can just threaten their lives again. But, now that I think about it, I honestly think that makes it worse." I joked.

We made it to the kitchen door and I held it open as Sebastian pushed the cart in.

Bard was in the same state as the other day and Sebastian ended up making breakfast, again. While we were eating Sebastian made the announcement that he, me, and "Young Master" were going to London. The others acknowledged it and finished breakfast.

We cleaned up and then I went back to my room to pack a bag. Turns out all I really had to pack was two day outfits, my nightgown, undergarments, toothbrush, and my hairbrush with some hair ties and I was ready. The rest of the morning passed rather quickly and, before I knew it, it was time to go.

I received hugs and have-fun's and we were off.

Since it was a warm summer day we rode in the topless carriage, and I really enjoyed it. I was sure that was evident on my face as we raced down the road. I probably looked like an excited child even though I was… How old was I? I think like 16…Maybe 15… Maybe older… Maybe younger….Oh well…

"You're really enjoying yourself." Ciel stated, rather plainly.

"And you're not?" I looked at him. "Aw. Cheer up. It's not that bad. Enjoy it!"

"Well, you're an optimist." He muttered, almost silently.

"And, you're a pessimist." I stated, plainly. He looked at me, startled that I heard that.

"Kitt, what the hell are you?" He asked.

"I don't know. I see sparks when I play the piano, I move too fast sometimes, I see other peoples' secrets and past when I look into their eyes, but not without a skull splitting headache, and I can hear everything ten times better than the average human. There is also my unnatural hair and eye color and probably even more that I don't know about."

He stared at me, too shocked for words. I looked back out the window. Finally he said something "You have that much on your list, yet, you can sit there calmly?"

"There is nothing to be afraid of. Just because it the unknown there is no reason to fear it. For all I know I could just be a freaky human."

Ciel looked at me blankly, and then a look came onto his face saying he wanted to ask me something, but he stopped himself.

"Ask away Ciel."

He hesitated. "Do you know… what Sebastian is?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. And he knows I know." I looked down. But, suddenly, I remembered something. Demons have extreme senses, which includes hearing. I don't know where that piece of information came from but I knew it was true.

I suddenly yelled up to him at the driver's seat "Hey, Sebastian! I know you can hear us, so quit playing the fool!"

I saw a grin creep onto his face, but he still ignored me.

I gave up. He could ignore me if he wants to, I don't care. I laid my down on the seat and watched the sky for the remainder of the ride.

We arrived at the home in London that the Phantomhive's own. I grabbed my bag and Sebastian grabbed Ciel's, as well as his own. We walked in and Sebastian pointed down the hall at a door. "That your room, Kitt. I'll take Young Master to his room. Go ahead to your own." I went to the room Sebastian had pointed to and they went up the stairs. The whole time Ciel complained about having to come here in the first place and Sebastian convinced him that it wasn't that bad. Yeah, good luck with that…

I walked into my room, it was small but cozy. That's fine with me. Then I heard a yell and a thump above my room. I threw my bag onto the bed and ran up the stairs, not wanting to miss a minute of the excitement. I opened the parlor door to see Ciel, Sebastian, Madame Red, Grell, And a shady looking man with a smart looking woman sitting next to him holding a clip board.

I closed the door back quickly as a book came my way. I heard a thump as it hit the door and I opened the door again and crept against the wall to where Sebastian was. I grabbed his shoulder and I stood on my toes as I asked "What's going on? And who are those two?"

"Are those two of your questions?" he asked, it seems like he is trying to get on my nerves.

"No. No question I ask will be one of those three unless I say so. Got it?" I snapped.

"Understood. Well, Madame Red is looking for the tea set, Grell is helping her, and so are Lau and Ranmao. Ciel is trying to calm them down. On to your second question, that is Lau. He is a trading company major and Ranmao is one of his underlings, he is also closely associated with the Phantomhives. They also seem to be extra friendly with the Young Master in particular."

"It seems like you have all of the facts straight." I said halfheartedly. I was looking at Lau. He really freaked me out. I was just going to stay away from him. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms over my chest.

As for the rest of them, well, I was just going to go with the flow.

"Lord Phantomhive's sudden appearance means…" Lau started.

"The queen's Guard dog has a new scent." Madame Red teased.

They all sat down as Sebastian and Grell poured the tea. When Sebastian walked by Madame Red, she patted his butt. His hair stood on end, and he jumped into the air a couple of inches. Madame Red apologized saying it was a "doctors' thing".

I stood in the corner, surprised that Madame Red would do that. And I burst into a giggling fit at Sebastian's reaction. He glared at me from the corner of his eye. I turned my head away so he couldn't see me laughing at him, but I am certain he heard it. He acted indifferent towards me though, and continued to serve the tea.

Ciel briefed them of the situation involving Jack the Ripper with basically the same thing he told me except for the fact that there was another victim.

I sat down on a bench along the wall and listened to make sure I had all of the facts down. After Ciel finished, Lau spoke up. "Are you sure you can stomach the crime scene?" His voice was disgustingly sweet. He stood up and walked over to Ciel and grabbed his face. "After all, you are just a young boy."

Ciel pushed his hand away "I am Earl Phantomhive." He defied, as if that was a good enough answer. Everyone smiled knowingly.

"Well, let's go!" Madame Red said cheerfully. We all stood up and piled into a carriage. Sebastian sat at the front and drove while the rest of us piled into the main part.

The ride was boring! All everyone did was talk about theories! Of course none of them were probably right. It was ridiculous, so I decided to tune them out and I stared out the window.

We arrived and, as I stepped out of the carriage, the smell of blood hit me full force. I gagged, and everyone looked me.

"What's wrong, Kitt?" Madame Red asked.

"Nothing. It's just the smell of blood and rot is really strong." I answered.

"Actually, I can't smell anything." Lau stated after giving the air a quick sniff.

"Me neither." Madame Red agreed.

Ciel ignored us and went up to the Officer guarding the entrance to the alley with Sebastian hot on his tail.

"Sorry son, but nobody is permitted to come into the crime scene." The Officer stated.

I stopped listening but I saw another man appear and Ciel snatch the information papers from him. Then, after looking through the papers and handing them back, Ciel and Sebastian walked back over to us. "They don't have anything either." He told us.

"What do you plan on doing, now?" Madame Red asked.

"It looks like we are going to have to go visit him." Ciel shuddered.

**Ok. I need opinions. I know my writing style is kinda fast paced and a bit skipp at times. Just bear with me. It will get better, I promise. I've been working on my wrining skills and now I just gotta catch up with the posting. I'm just a bit too lazy at times. You know what I mean? Lol.**

**Review my dears!**

**^.^**


End file.
